In computer systems, floating point numbers may be rounded up or rounded down to a nearest whole number. For example, a floating point number 1.23 may be rounded up to 2.0 or rounded down to 1.0. Rounding a floating point number to a nearest whole number may be referred to as “integer rounding”. Some systems may require multiple operations or instructions to integer round floating point numbers. For example, in order to generate an integer rounded number from a floating point number, some systems may convert the floating point number into an integer representing a rounded version of the floating point number in a first operation, and in a second operation convert the integer number into a floating point value representing the integer rounded version of the floating point number. Performing multiple operations or instructions to integer round floating point numbers may inhibit processor performance, increase power consumption, and increase instruction complexity, among other things.